1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a checker-equipped door hinge used in an automobile, etc. and in particular to an improvement in a checker-equipped door hinge that includes a first hinge arm fixedly attached to one of a body and a door, a second hinge arm fixedly attached to the other one of the body and the door, a hinge pin connecting the first and second hinge arms in a relatively pivotable manner, and a checker that includes a check cam that has a plurality of detent notches and is provided on the first hinge arm, a roller that can sequentially engage with the plurality of detent notches in response to the pivoting of the first and second hinge arms relative to each other, and a check spring that is mounted in the second hinge arm and biases the roller in a direction in which the roller engages with the detent notches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a checker-equipped door hinge is already known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open. No. 2001-295535.
In the conventional checker-equipped door hinge, a structure for mounting a torsion spring in a second hinge arm is complicated and, in particular, since it is necessary to bore a plurality of through holes in the second hinge arm for the torsion spring to be inserted through, the machining therefor is troublesome and, moreover, the ease of mounting the torsion spring cannot be said to be good.